leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Angel I
Angel I was the inhabited first planet in its star system. This remote planet was located close to the Romulan Neutral Zone. Angel I was a M-class planet and the homeworld of a humanoid species. The planet supported carbon-based flora and fauna and was sparsely populated with intelligent life. The planet had no platinum deposits. ( ) Political Angel I had evolved into a constitutional oligarchy that was governed by the Parliament, an elected matriarchy consisting of six Mistresses and an overall leader, called the Elected One. Society was established around the idea that males were second-class citizens. Women were the hunters and the soldiers. In 2364, the Elected One was Beata. Angel I made use of the death penalty to punish criminals, and it was carried out with a device described to be "swift and painless". Within Starfleet, there was a hope that Angel I would one day become a member of the Federation due to its strategic position in the quadrant. ( ) History In 2302, a Federation vessel visited Angel I. At the time, the native civilization had reached the technological equivalent of Earth's mid-20th century. In 2357, the Federation freighter Odin collided with an asteroid near Angel I. After five months in rescue pods, the survivors of the Odin landed on the planet. Over the next seven years, the survivors took wives and had children. The influence of the survivors on Angel I exacerbated a situation that had been developing for years in that there were people who were dissenting with the majority view that males were second class citizens and were now calling for greater rights with men. The survivors had become symbols of this growing movement. The arrived in the system in 2364 on an investigation into the fate of the freighter. During the course of the investigation, the Odin survivors and their families were captured. The planetary legislature determined that this group had promoted heretical beliefs that were inconsistent with the beliefs of the ruling majority. The legislature ruled that the children were to be separated from their parents, and the parents were to be executed. After consultation with an away team from the starship, the legislature reversed its earlier position and ruled that the parents were not to be executed and were to be reunited with their children. However, this group was to be exiled to a remote and unpopulated region. ( ) Appendices See also *Cygnet XIV, another female-dominated planet Background information The original planet model for Angel I was used later to represent Minos in , Theta VIII in , and Legara IV in . The matte painting used for the capital city was later reused for Starbase 515 ( ), a Malcorian city ( ), a Kriosian city ( ), Klaestron city ( ), and a Banean city ( ). According to Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 66) and Stellar Cartography: The Starfleet Reference Library ("Federation Historical Highlights, 2161-2385"), the Angel (Alpha Gruis, Al Nair) system was located in the Beta Quadrant. This was a binary system with a pair of B-class stars. According to the , the remote and unpopulated region to which Ramsey and his followers were exiled to was named Mortania. External links * * * de:Angel I es:Angel Uno fr:Angel I it:Angel I nl:Angel I Angel 01 Category:Romulan Neutral Zone Category:Homeworlds